


Mother's Day

by writterings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Ficlet, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Outsider, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writterings/pseuds/writterings
Summary: Mrs. Smith had been teaching 1st graders for years - and she had seen some real shit. Tantrums, gushing nosebleeds, children unknowingly confessing things that would get their parents arrested; in truth, nothing much surprised her anymore.Except for this fucking Winchester kid.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Mother's Day

Mrs. Smith had been teaching 1st graders for years - and she had seen some real shit. Tantrums, gushing nosebleeds, children unknowingly confessing things that would get their parents arrested; in truth, nothing much surprised her anymore. 

Except for this fucking Winchester kid. 

Sammy was precocious and sharp-witted but also on the introverted and quiet side. Had trouble making friends. When he did speak during “sharing time” in class, he mostly talked about his older brother - who he obviously idolized - or some fantasy game about werewolves and ghosts he played with his dad. Normal kid shit. 

But today, when they were making Mother’s Day cards, Mrs. Smith nearly dropped the scissors she was using to help little Jessica Moore cut out a paper heart when she heard Sammy talking about his mother. 

“Oh, yeah, she’s dead,” she had heard him say, which was normal enough. “Dad says a demon killed her when I was a baby. She was pinned to the ceiling of my room, blood all over her tummy, and then she caught  _ fire _ and-”

Mrs. Smith was there in a flash, putting a stern hand on Sammy’s shoulder and leading him away without a word. 

Out in the hallway, she knelt down to look him in the eyes. Sammy was frowning in confusion, a small crease between his dark brown eyes.

“Sammy,” Mrs. Smith said, trying to remain calm. It would be no good to get angry at the boy for saying such things - especially if that was how he somehow perceived the obviously traumatic event of his mother’s death. “What were you talking about in there?”

“Huh? Oh, well, Billy asked me why I wasn’t making a mother’s day card for my mom and I said I don’t have a mom. He then asked why, so I told him she was dead. He then asked how, so I told him that my dad says a demon killed her and-”

“Sammy,” Mrs. Smith interrupted, “Why does your dad say a demon killed your mom?”

Sam blinked once, then shrugged. “Because a demon did.”

Mrs. Smith suppressed an annoyed huff. She would be having words with John Winchester after school. 

“Alright. Well, how about we don’t talk about that anymore, okay? Today’s supposed to be a happy day, so we don’t want to talk about sad things, right?” Mrs. Smith asked, thinking quick. “Do you want to be excused from making cards and go read instead?”

Sammy had a slight frown on his face and shrugged again. “I dunno. It seems fun. I’ve never made a mother’s day card before.”

Of course he hadn’t.

Mrs. Smith smiled. “Hmm. How about you make one for someone else special then? Someone else who takes care of you and makes sure you’re okay?”

Despite his obvious parenting fails, she was thinking of the boy’s dad. 

Sammy smiled widely. “Oh! That’s a good idea. I’ll make one for Dean.”

Mrs. Smith led the boy back into the classroom and then helped him painstakingly write “HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY, DEAN” on the front of some folded construction paper, at his insistence. 

* * *

All the children had been picked up by their parents by the time John Winchester and his older son arrived after school. Mrs. Smith was sitting on a bench near the playground, as Sammy swung back and forth on the swing set. 

As usual, John offered a half-assed apology and then barked to Sammy that it was time to leave. Just as Mrs. Smith opened her mouth to mention setting up a parent-teacher meeting sometime, Sammy came rushing over and immediately flung himself at his brother, who was standing a few feet behind John. 

Dean Winchester was still in elementary school, but a few years older than Sammy. The Winchesters had only come to this small town a few months ago, so Mrs. Smith hadn’t had the chance to teach him or get to know him.

Sammy pulled away from Dean and then swung his little threadbare backpack around, reaching into it. Wordlessly, he pulled out the card he had made earlier that day - a little crumpled now - and handed it to Dean with a toothy grin. 

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Sammy exclaimed. 

Dean took the card, looked it over, and grinned. He pulled Sammy back into another hug. “Thanks, Sammy. I love it.”

Mrs. Smith looked over at John Winchester’s shocked face and saw a strange sort of realization dawn on him. She couldn’t identify his expression. He opened his mouth to talk to his boys, but she interrupted before he could get a word out. 

“So, Mr. Winchester,” Mrs. Smith said. “Can we talk about your dead wife that was  _ apparently  _ killed by a demon?”

John at least had the decency to looked abashed.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post my mutual on tumblr made (here). despite not having watched supernatural for several years at this point, it inspired me to write this little thing in like under half an hour. there might be typos.


End file.
